In the End I am Yours
by kirashadows
Summary: The last time Cullen had seen Isalora was when he was trapped in the Circle of Magi. Now she has come to help the Inquisition with their fight against Corypheus. Will the flames be rekindled or will they get scorched from them as they dance around their true feelings while dancing with war. Eventual Lemons *Sucky with Summaries Sorry!*
1. Chapter 1

Cullen sat at his desk as he read his reports when his door slammed open with Leliana storming in. She began pacing his room and ordered her agents to keep everyone away for the time being. He raised a brow at the redheaded woman who was biting her thumb as she paced. Something had either gone wrong or well, very wrong. Like Corypheus was getting ready to send an air raid of dung on the castle. He shook his head at the thought before clearing his throat and gave the spymaster an inquisitive stare.

"She's coming here." She barely whispered as she paused in her pacing only to resume it.

"The dutchess? Yes I have the reports all lined up, she should be here within a few days." He said slightly confused. Leliana was always collected, why would the dutchess cause her to act...unless. He stood abruptly. "No, you don't mean…"

Leliana stopped completely and took a calming breath with her eyes closed before smiling brightly. "I do. Grey Warden Commander Surana is on her way as we speak."

"Isalora." He whispered, the name brought a tingling to his lips. The last time he had seen her was at the Circle of Magi in Ferelden. The memory made him cringe as he thought of the torture before shutting the memory off. Though he did have a few fond memories of Isa it was hard for him to dwell on them before they became blighted with the blood mage uprising. He wondered what her views were on everything that had happened these past few years. He could remember when he had first met her, her almost white hair braided loosley ready to fall apart with the softest of touches but always defied the matter. The soft lines of her vallasin that caressed her still tan cheeks. He had heard of the stories from the other templars. She had been captured when she had ventured into the city away from her Dalish camp. When she arrived she had to be put into solitary as she had severely damaged several templars prior to being restrained and then again while being restrained. Something about seducing the men and then biting ears and noses and stomping on unmentionables. To say she had been called as savage as a blistering winter was an understatement. He had to chuckle at the thought. She had been there for maybe five years by the time he had arrived and she still held this wildness to her. Isalora's movements were almost predatory but also graceful. She reminded him of a caged tiger the way she moved and acted, always looking for a way to escape.

One day on his watch duty in the library, there Isa sat soaking in the rays of the sun in the window seat. The softest smile gracing her full lips as her head leaned against the warm glass, the tip of her ears barely peeking through her thick braid. His heart had warmed at the sight and he could almost imagine seeing that all the time but more in a home setting than the tower. Her steely grey eye opened and caught his breath as she caught him staring. His face had turned bright red as he had stammered out an apology looking away. The next thing he knew he could feel the heat from her body radiating into his as she peered up to him with a curious stare. Before he knew what was happening he felt the whisper of the softest lips on his and then she was gone. He had to blink and make sure it had happened. The only thing that reassured him that it wasn't a dream was her perfume lingered in the air, roses and vanilla.

"When should we be expecting her arrival?" Cullen asked trying to keep his mask in place. He would not be one to be placed in the schemes of the notorious matchmakers, Leliana and Josephine, hands.

"A day after Emery should be arriving back with the Dutchess. So plenty of time to uh, prepare everyone for the Commander…" Leliana laughed. Prepare indeed, Cullen thought shaking his head.

* * *

Isa sighed softly as she looked up the trail ahead of herself. The great castle of Skyhold loomed over her and she could feel the radiating magic cascading over the keep. The reports she had been receiving had her a little concerned. The hole in the sky of course was a big concern but the grey wardens all hearing the call, it was alarming to say the least. Even Alistar had mentioned he could hear it faintly but it was there. She pulled her bear furred cloak closer around her before pulling on the reigns of her horse to finish the trek. As she entered the keep there were shouts from the soldiers wanting to know who their unknown guest was as she was stopped. "I am here by the request of Leliana." Was all she supplied before pressing in further and taking in the scenery of the castle.

"Beautiful isn't it Da'len." A deep voice sounded to her right. Isa bristled as she looked at bald elf that had spoken to her. He reminded her of a freshly washed egg as his head shone in the sunlight.

"That it is but it's hard to see it all with all that reflection coming off of-" Isa began.

"There you are! I told you to play nice when you arrive." Leliana interrupted her only to receive a cheeky smile from the commander. Isa just gave her a shrug before dismounting from her horse in one smooth motion and pulled down her hood.

"I told you I couldn't promise anything, Leli. You must be Solas." She said turning her piercing gaze to the man who shivered at her stare. It was as if she could see right into his being and detect just who he was.

"I am and you are?" He questioned with a raised brow. Something about the man screamed danger and put her on edge. He felt like a starving wolf ready to devour anything that was alive.

"Isalora Surana, Commander of the Ferelden Grey Wardens." She answered pushing a strand of loose hair back. She shifted uncomfortably, her silver chainmail clinking in the silence as she waited for an answer.

"The Hero of Ferelden? My what an honor to meet you, I have so many questions. I watched your battle at Ostagar and I must say you were amazing in that battle."

"Excuse me?" She bristled.

"Ah allow me to explain, I watched in the fade, the imprint the battle had left there." He answered trying to soothe the woman who had magic crackling around her. She relaxed if only a little before Leliana took her hand to distract her from her killing instinct.

"If I might interrupt we do have many things to discuss, there will be time to sate curiosity later." Leliana interrupted before tugging the smaller woman with her before the whole keep could swarm them with the intention of meeting the great hero. Once inside the main building and into the hall to the war room, Isa sighed softly and rolled her shoulders.

"I...forgive me but it has been quite sometime since I have had the chance to be around allies once again." She smiled sadly looking to the floor as she tried to find the right words. "It's good to see you again though Leliana, though you look like you should be eating some more. What do they do half rations here? I mean hell you ate just as much as Alistar and I ate at the camp sometimes!" She laughed before her smile fell. "If everything we have been hearing about is true…"

"Don't finish that sentence Isalora. You know this is not going to be the end. You defeated an Archdemon! What's a crazy darkspawn magister got on that?" Leliana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's what scares me." Isa gave a dry chuckle before shaking her head. "Alright let's go meet the rest of the crew that you want me to meet." She said before slapping a fake smile before opening the doors to the war room. There she was met with Morrigan, Stroud, a woman who held a wooden tablet who must be Josephine, a young man with short black hair and green eyes, and a woman leaning against the wall with a bored look on her face. Then her eyes met the warm caramel brown eyes that still haunted her dreams. Her face lit up in a bright blush as all she could manage to squeak out was.

"Ah, Cullen."

Author's Note:

It has been a really long time since I got back into the sway of writing so flames are just fine but maybe go gentle on me? lol

Welp I hope you like it so far! I'm working on the next chapter now and as we go further in I promise there will be desk lemons ;)

Might be a while before get there though but I promise it will happen cause I mean its Cullen *drools*

Alrighites lovelies let me know what ya think and I shall see you soon! Oh and I don't own any of the characters except Isa and Emery ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Cullen's lips curled up just barely in a soft smirk as he watched her cheeks and ears tinged the softest pink on her tanned skin. He was sure Leliana must have at least mentioned who all was a part of the Inquisition. Though if she had omitted things on purpose he wouldn't be surprised. Forever the matchmaker. He put his hand over his chest and bowed slightly.

"Commander Surana." He answered formally, positive a faint blush was gracing his cheeks as well. He began to start to say something else but stopped at the look she was giving him of shock. He looked away and scratched the back of his neck hoping to the Maker that someone would break the awkward silence. As if answering his prayers Josephine cleared her throat and tapped her tablet as of her normal habit before beginning their meetings.

"It is an honor to finally meet you Commander Surana," She began.

"Isalora." Isa said abruptly as if she finally broke out of her spell. "Just call me Isalora no need for the formalities please."

"Right, Isalora... well as I am sure Leliana has informed you on everything we are facing. Corypheus is making a demon army out of the Grey Wardens and said wardens are hunting for Stroud. We are almost ready to confront the wardens but we wanted to wait until you were with us to finalize everything and hear your input." Josephine explained.

"This is very bothersome that they have been pushed to this. Though I can't blame them for the extremities." Isa sighed.

"There is no excuse for blood magic!" Marian and Emery both yelled at the same time. Cullen held his breath as Isa's eyes pinned them both with a glare and she straightened her posture. Being a woman of only five foot and a slight build she was intimidating in her silver chainmail that held the heraldry of the wardens and abyss black leathers, longsword and dagger clasped to her back and hip.

"Do not explain to me what is right or wrong within the ways of the Grey Wardens. We do what we must in order to protect everyone in the so called name of the Maker against these damned Blights. Work with comrades who aspire to join your ranks only to die and then to be face to face with the Archdemon thinking you might just not make it on this battle despite everything you have done. I don't hear you complaining about how you rarely see darkspawn on the surface. My men are laying their lives at the stakes for yours to prosper. Your sacrifices barely compare to those of theirs." She growled out steel eyes burning.

"Yes well, whatever their reasoning we must stop them from playing into Corypheus' trap." Cullen answered trying to diffuse the situation. He understood where all three came from. He of course was probably the poster child for hate against blood magic however he understood what little he did know of the sacrifice Isa had mentioned. She hadn't been the same since joining the ranks of the wardens even when she came back to the circle he had noticed the shift.

"Ah pardon my manners Isalora, I am Josephine, this is Marian Hawke," She motioned towards where Hawke was leaned up against the wall, arms crossed over her chest as she glared away. Normally she was sarcastic and easy going but with the sore subject it seemed to have sour her mood. "This is Cassandra Pentagahst," She pointed to the opposite side of Cullen, who was surprised the seeker was being relatively quiet at the moment, "And finally, this is our Inquisitor Emery Trevelyan." She finished pointing to the well known man with black hair and green eyes. After introductions were made Isa began to tell them all she knew. Her fight with the Mother and Architect. Cullen watched her movements, the way her shoulders stayed tense as she took in the crowd and how her gaze softened on Morrigan and Leliana. This wasn't the same woman who wanted her freedom and took whatever fancied her. This was a worn down woman who refused to crumble, one who refused to step down to let others share her burden. She was cautious and strategic, yet a fire still burned under those steely eyes. He couldn't help but give a slight smile as he watched her plan with the other advisors and the slow awe look that came across the Inquisitor and Hawke's face as they came to understand just why the Hero was the Hero of Ferelden. Isalora was definitely a force to be reckoned with. As they finished up for the day, plans to meet again once more intel came in, he began to make his way to his office only to hear her whining something to Leliana.

"Why didn't you warn me he was here, that was a mean move Leli!" He could hear her whining and chuckled before shaking his head and finishing his walk. He couldn't blame her for not wanting to be seeing him again, not after the way he had spoken to her at the Circle. As he could recall he wouldn't want to see him either for the things he told her. He grabbed the report he had from his soldiers and sighed rubbing a hand over his eyes. It looked like it was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Why didn't you warn me he was here, that was a mean move Leli!" Isa whined as the throne room cleared out.

"I don't know what you're talking about Isa, I know I mentioned it in my letters." She said coyly before pushing her out and catching Emery. "Make sure she meets everyone and please for Maker's sake make sure she doesn't do anything too bad." Leliana mentioned before leaving the two staring dumbly at each other.

"Uhm...I well I'm sorry about earlier. It is an honor to finally meet you." Emery said looking her over with a slight blush from his embarrassment.

"It's alright. Eh don't make such a fuss, you're the great Inquisitor the great leader of Thedas' army at the moment it seems." Isa laughed as she elbowed the man in his ribs. "Well lets see does this place have a tavern and if so please tell me it's not where Mr. Egghead frequents." She asked while Emery gave her an incredulous look. "What? You know the bald headed elf?" She answered before Emery bellowed out a laugh and wiped his eyes.

"You mean Solas? Oh the others are going to love you, that's for sure." He chuckled before leading her to the tavern. "No Solas doesn't frequent the tavern though we do have a large Qunari that does."

"Really? I wonder if he knows my Sten!" She answered excitedly before bounding through the halls.

"I'm sorry to ask but I thought the tales said you were a mage not a warrior." Emery mentioned as they left the safety of the walls and out into the elements of the cold breeze.

"I'm both." She winked and didn' t speak further on the subject. The place was quite busy compared to what she was used to. I'm pretty sure I would have gone crazy had it been like this with the blight, she thought to herself. The area was breathtaking though and the morale of soldiers and even the pilgrims was high and palpable through the air. It put her at ease for the first time in a long while. The smell of old ale and smoke made her smile and sigh softly. Taverns were always the same no matter where she went. The one normalcy in her life. Immediately she spotted the large Qunari who shouted out to Emery and motioned them over.

"Boss! How'd the meeting go? And pick yourself up somebody along the way? I mean I prefer redheads but there is something about elves." He waggled his eyebrow and Isa just raised her eyebrow at the large man and set her hands on her hips.

"Oh really? Here I thought all Qunari are the same but obviously Sten didn't mention the ones who were like this." She said glancing over his eyepatch and the mountain of the man.

"Iron Bull this is Isalora, the Hero of Ferelden." Emery said rubbing his shoulder nervously, "Any way you know ah she's not quite my type…" He muttered looking away.

"Not your type?" Isa hummed as she got closer to the man tilting her head as she looked closer to the man before nodding her head deciding on the matter. Small details were details, Zevran had taught her what to look for. "Ah you prefer a males presence, fair enough." She shrugged before moving to the bar and grabbing drinks for them all. As she walked back she caught the buttend of whatever the Iron Bull was discussing with Emery.

"-better than Ben'Hassrath." Bull admonished with a wide eye watching her. "Sten? You mean the new Arishok? He constantly talked about the odd elf that could have joined the Qun but would never quite fit it."

"Yeah, said I was too wild for it, that I wouldn't thrive under it or something of the like." Isa laughed before taking a swig of her ale. "Oh I know let's play wicked grace! A pirate taught me the game well enough. Though I did lose my clothes to her plenty of times." She smiled into her mug before a dwarf with a crossbow walked up to the table.

"A pirate huh? Did her name happen to be Isabella?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"Hmm sounds about right." She nodded her head before pulling a deck of cards out.

"She probably cheated you out of them more like. She traveled with us for quite awhile. Names Varric and you are our wonderful Hero right?" He asked smiling ordering them more drinks. She hummed in affirmation as she passed out the cards and began playing. Before she knew it she had beaten the boys out of their pants and was drunk. She held their pants as flags as she stumbled her way up the stairs and through the door to the walk.

"Which one was it he told me to go up to to pass out?" She mumbled to herself before turning in a circle and shrugging before going through the door to her left. As she fell through the open door she heard the voice she dreamt about before everything turned black on her.


	3. Chapter 3

When Isalora came to she was wrapped up in the softest blanket she could ever imagine and sighed as the familiar smell of cloves and something that was simply unique to Cullen took over. "Shit!" She jumped up before looking around the room, noticing the now empty bed and relaxed instantly before looking down to see herself in only her loose white blouse and her leathers still. She rubbed her head trying to remember what had happened. The last thing she remembered was stumbling through a door and then nothing. She grabbed her boots before climbing down the ladder and froze as she saw Cullen sitting at his desk, head bent as his hands cover his face. His shoulders were hunched over and the outlines of his muscles were shown through the thin undershirt he wore. She held her breath as she slowly tried to make her way to the door without catching his attention. The man had looked almost asleep.

"Isa...Wait, please." He called to her back and she stiffened. She took a deep breath and slapped a smile on her face before turning to face the man.

"Sorry you seemed to be asleep, I didn't want to wake you up. Thanks for putting up with me last night, I, uh, I'm not sure how I ended up here but I do appreciate it." She said honestly as her eyes crinkled from the genuine smile. He had leaned back in his chair and she could now get a real look at the man and her breathe felt like it slammed out of her lungs as her heart pounded in her chest. He had always been handsome but time had been good to him, very good at that. His sandy blonde hair was ruffled from his hands tugging at it or from sleep perhaps, though she believed the first was more likely. The soft stubble on his chin made her clench her legs as she wondered how it would feel against her soft skin. The scar on his lip made her want to trace it first with her fingers, her lips, and her tongue. She barely had the thought of wondering where he had gotten it from when he raised an eyebrow in questioning as if waiting for her to reply to something. "I'm sorry what was that?" She asked blushing as she realised she had been so engrossed in taking him in she had missed what he had said.

"I said, I'm glad it was my rooms you stumbled upon instead of some of the others here. Though I am curious as to why you were waving three pairs of pants around like a victory flag when you stumbled in only to fall to the ground." He answered with humour laced into his voice as he smirked a little.

"Ah well, uhm I believe I was playing wicked grace against Emery, Iron Bull and Varric." She scratched the back of her neck looking away.

"You actually beat Varric in Wicked Grace? Color me impressed. You've definitely have changed since...well," He fumbled with his words as he looked away a frown playing on his lips. Isa looked down at the floor and rubbed her arm as the memories of the circle flooded her. She bit her lip, worrying it before sighing and looking into his carmel eyes.

"It's okay, really." She whispered before turning quickly escaping through the door, not paying attention to where she was going before entering a tower with painted elven murals. Her eyes narrowed and she cursed under her breath when she saw Solas. He was truly the last person she wanted to be around at the moment.

"Ah Da'len what brings you here?" Solas asked looking up from the tomb he was reading. Isa glared at the man before sighing.

"Nothing of your concern. Tell me, why do you remind me of a feral wolf?" She asked as she watched the man pale before coughing.

"I am not sure what you mean," He answered before glancing up at her. "Could I perhaps pick at your brain about the blight and everything leading up to it?" He asked. Isa sighed before leaning against the wall with a shrug. She began telling him everything he wished to know as long as it wasn't too personal. In return Solas traded and commented on their shared knowledge on the Fade and her magic. It was noon by the time Emery and Dorian found the two in deep conversation. The man gave the two a questioning look before glancing to his lover who shook his head. Dorian could tell what his lover thought and he was quite far off the mark.

"So sorry to interrupt but we need to steel the Commander from you." Dorian drawled out. Isa stretched and tilted her head taking in the extravagantly dressed man and a smile pulled at her lips as she looked between the two. She simply nodded her head and followed the pair away to the training grounds.

"That curious to know what I know?" Isalora asked laughing shaking her head. "I feel like I'm being put on a show for the whole Inquisition."

* * *

Cullen couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips as he watched her retreat through the door. He knew better than to know everything was okay. After Isa had left he had tried to get some of his work done but his mind kept traveling to the elf. She had hardly changed as time flowed by her. Her hair was kept just a few inches longer than her shoulder blades in her braid and had lightened even more if possible. The only tells of aging was the very soft lines dotting her face from smiling and frowning often in her life. She had slimmed down compared to her time in the circle, most likely from the fact she was now constantly in battle compared to the luxury of the circle. If one could have called it luxury. Finally deciding enough was enough, he got up from his place at his desk and grabbed his cloak before going to the battlements to make rounds.

"Did you hear? They say the new elf that showed up is the Hero of Ferelden." A soldier gossiped to another.

"I doubt that, didn't she go up missing or something like that? Probably long gone now thanks to everything going tits up with Corypheus." The shorter of the two mentioned.

"I don't know, if she survived an Archdemon somehow I think she can survive this. However the Inquisitor pulled the woman to the training grounds or something. Something about learning what kind of mage she is." The gossiping soldier mentioned as Cullen rounded the corner with brows raised. Both soldiers saluted and clammed up quickly before returning to their duties. All Cullen could do was shake his head with a slight smile playing on his lips before heading towards the training grounds to see what all the fuss was, though if he wasn't lying to himself, he was curious too. As he approached he could see all of the Inquisitor's team surrounding the fence. He slid up right between Iron Bull and Dorian.

"Curiosity got the better of you too, huh?" Iron Bull asked with a knowing smirk. Cullen just shrugged and watched on as Emery and Isa circled around each other.

"Are you sure this is a fair fight?" Cullen mused watching between the two. Emery was a strong fighter with his templar background but against a mage who has a good few more years of experience under her belt, he was concerned. The former templar could feel the observing stare from the Qunari.

"Emery can handle his own, unless you're truly worried for the Hero." Dorian drawled buffing his nails on his clothes in a bored like fashion. Cullen's lips pressed into a firm line as he leaned against the fence to watch. His stomach was twisted with worry.

"We can't afford to have either injured at a time like now." He huffed out his reasoning, how true it was, well was up for debate.

"Don't worry Curly it's only 'till first blood." Varric called to him rubbing his chin, taking in the details, Cullen was sure. The man always had a keen eye to keep his books and stories going. Isa's boots crunched in the dirt as she moved slowly with a playful smile on her full lips before she pulled out her sword. Within a blink of an eye her sword was on fire and she moved to take the first swing to begin the assault. The blade sounded to land heavier than Cullen would have assumed it to originally hit. Emery must have had the same thought when he heard him grunt at the unexpected force. Isa let out a laugh before spinning to land a blow on his open flank only to be blocked by his shield in just the right amount of time.

"Don't expect me to be a light hitter just because you know I'm a mage. Many have died with that assumption." Isa told him before flitting away to get distance in between them. She was light on her feet. Almost as light as a rogue but just a hair to slow due to the heavier weapon of a full sword. Cullen could feel Emery trying shut down her magic quickly, a smart move really normally against a regular mage. Something told him though that it wouldn't be that simple to take her down. Ten minutes in was when finally her mana pool finally began to empty. He could tell she had learned different techniques to fight against templars. Which was understandable if she traveled by herself frequently during the times of the mage-templar rebellion. Isa charged towards Emery only to faint last minute and knocked his shield away however Emery returned the offense with a kick to the stomach. She rolled back and coughed, breathing hard. Emery approached cautiously before moving to knick her as she sat crouched holding her stomach, only for her to knock his sword away with hers and spinning a leg out to knock him off his feet. Emery landed on his back, the air being knocked out of his lungs with a loud whoosh. She moved to pin him down with her weight and took out her dagger and knick his cheek with the blade barely leaving a mark but still blood. Cullen watched as she stood up and offered Emery a hand to stand up and a warm smile.

"That was a good sparring match. Thank you for letting me have the chance to fight against you. I can understand why they have you as their Inquisitor, Emery." She smiled brightly before running a hand over her messy braid and turned to crowd giving a bow. She walked over to main group and huffed when she caught sight of Cullen puffing out her cheeks and looking away.

"I hadn't realized you began swordsmanship." Cullen spoke to her softly as she climbed through the fence and stood next to him.

"I picked it up after visiting the ruins when we were recruiting another Dalish clan during the blight. It was passed down by a spirit that had been trapped in its own type of phylactery." She shrugged. He couldn't help his gaze as he caught sight of a sweat droplet roll from her collarbone down into her cleavage that was now available from her blouse opening up. He quickly glanced away before anyone were to notice his heated gaze lingering as the light blush dusted his cheeks and he cleared his throat.

"I had overheard some of our soldiers mention you were dueling Emery and I was curious to see how your magic has grown." He admitted shyly before turning to leave, he stopped as he felt a hand grab his wrist and turned back to see her smiling up at him.

"You still play chess right?" Isa asked biting her lower lip looking down at the floor.

"Uhm…" Cullen was lost for his words.

"Ah he does, I can't ever figure out how he cheats to win." Dorian chimed with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"If you would be free, I'd love to play a game against you again." She said softly before turning away and walking back to keep to return to her quarters. Cullen stood there stunned and at the same time full of joy. Perhaps he could finally have the chance to talk to her in private of the things that had happened. As he turned and quickly mumbled about paperwork being stacked up that need taken care of he missed the knowing smiles of his companions and the soft blush that curled around the tips of Isa's ears as she had walked away quickly.

**Author's Note:**

Thank you so much to those who have followed this story!

I apologize for the long time in between the updates, I work 12 hour shifts and to top it off have 9 month old, so things get kind of hectic!

Anyways Reviews are always welcome and again thank you so much for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Isa hit her head against the door after she closed it and took a deep breath. She couldn't believe she had asked Cullen to a game of chess. The last time she had the opportunity to play was the night after her harrowing. She could remember everything from that evening.

* * *

The library was only cast in the light from the fire in the heart and a few lanterns scattered scarcely on tables. It was almost midnight as they sat in their chairs looking over their chess pieces deciding the best strategy. Isa couldn't help the playful smirk on her lips as she moved her piece and sat back watching Cullen trying to keep a stoic face.

"You keep that look I'm sure you'll scare off all the apprentice's away no matter how handsome that face of yours is." She laughed lightly seeing him frowning softly before laughing and leaning back.

"You know I have to keep appearance, big scary templar and everything." He winked at her as she shook her head smiling softly at the lovable man. Since she first saw him come in he had caught her eye, from his warm eyes to his awkwardness. He was one of the rare templars who went without their helmet and actually tried to seem friendly enough with the other mages. She remembered the first time she had caught him staring at her and the blush she received. Her clan had always warned her of the shems as she had grown up but as the years had passed in the tower, she came to realize that the mages were no different than her people. They were all just trying to survive and keep peace in their own type of clan. When Cullen had arrived it was like a breath of fresh air in the staleness of the tower. She loved teasing the young man and seeing his cheeks tint that soft pink.

"Oh yes, a big scary templar who frets and worries over a mage during her Harrowing and then making sure to carry her and tuck her into bed all safe and snuggly." She mused resting her chin in her hands.

"I...W-who told you that?" He gulped as he clumsily moved a piece knocking off several pieces off onto the floor.

"Oh you know just the usual gossipers of the tower." Isa hummed moving to pick up the pieces knocked over.

"I should have known Wynne and Anders were watching." She heard him grumble before hearing his sharp intake of breath and groan as she could feel her robes tighten around her rear as she bent down further hunting for the last piece before straightening up. She raised a brow at the templar and smirked. She moved towards him and leaned against the table, listening to hear if there were any other enchanters still in the library at this hour. All she could hear was the soft crackle of the fire.

"That you should have, though I do appreciate the gesture. It was sweet." She whispered as she leaned into him, her grey eyes flickering between the dark honey of his eyes as they darkened and his soft lips.

"I-I really should keep my bearings better, Isalora I...Oh Maker forgive me." He rushed out before reaching up and tangling his hand in her braid and pulling her to him as their lips connected. It wasn't soft like the other teasing kisses they had shared, this one was heated and full of desire. Isa gasped softly as he tugged on her hair gently and felt his tongue enter at the advantage of her parted lips. She moaned at the taste of him, mint mixed with the strong bitter taste of lyrium. She pulled Cullen up to her and spread her legs to cradle him as he stood in between her. Her fingers worked quickly to try to unhook the armor from his chest as she felt him clumsily kiss down her neck and hands roaming over her chest and sides. Her mind went blank as he ran a thumb over her covered pebbled peak and moaned softly.

"Cullen...these off...now." She finally got out in between moans as she forgot her battle with his top and chose his pants instead. He hummed in agreement as he took her nipple in his mouth through the thin cotton of the robe and began to work on his belt of armor to get his armor off and free his aching member. As soon as his member was free she took him in her hand and stroked him slowly, listening to his soft moans. She nudged him to move back as she slid off the table and fell to her knees. Her eyes roved over his member nervously before she gained her confidence, they had been groping and teasing for months now she could do this. His member felt like velvet wrapped steel as she stroked him and glanced up from under her eyelashes at the man her heart warmed for. She licked her lips before taking a taste of the head of his cock and ran her tongue down the sides before completely enveloping him in her mouth. She heard the soft thud of his head hitting the book case along with his low groan.

"Isa...wait I won't…" She heard him gasp as she was pulled up into his chest met with a sloppy kiss before he rested his forehead against hers.

"But I only started," She pouted softly.

"I know, I just don't want this to end before it even starts." He admits with a soft blush. He had told her previously he hadn't been with a woman before even when the other recruits would go visit the brothels he would prefer to visit the stores. She began to say something when she felt her robes being bunched up and a calloused hand running up her thigh. Before she could blink she was the one against the bookshelf now and felt a finger searching for her hidden pearl. As he brushed against it she bit her lip to muffle a loud moan and tangled her fingers into his hair. As he swirled his thumb over her clit he delved a finger into her just as he covered her mouth and felt her arch into his fingers. She was panting and rocking against his finger when they heard the library door open and voices. They stopped and stared at each other wide eyed and scrambled to get themselves back in order and sat back down to their game, flushed cheeks and hair slightly mused. A second later Jowan and Lily stood at the end of their table shifting uncomfortably as they looked between Isa and Cullen.

"I suppose it's a tie, Sir Cullen. What's going on Jowan?" She hummed as she stood up stretching and moving to quickly get Jowan and Lily away before they began to question things they shouldn't. As she listened to Jowan ramble on about something being of important task by the chantry she glanced back and gave a soft smile to the man who was red from the tips of his ears down to his neck. The next day came to her regretting ever agreeing to help Jowan but excited by the prospect of leaving the tower finally. Though her heart did ache as she glanced at Cullen's stricken face, the last thing she remembered seeing before leaving the Circle with Duncan.

* * *

'I need a bath and fresh air.' Isa thought to herself as she shook her mind from the memory before undressing to get washed up. She walked over to the large tub and smiled. If there was one luxury she always missed while traveling was actual warm baths. She could have warmed the waters but she respected nature too much to throw it off balance for a simple pleasure. She poured in a vial of rose and vanilla mixed oil into the water before getting in with a content sigh. She undid her braid and sunk into the water as she began to think of the things she still needed to see to. She still had those papers to go over from Soldier's Peak and the research Avernus was doing, the Grey Warden that was apart of the Inquisitor's party and Keiran, her godson. 'It's going to be a long day.' She thought to herself as she blew bubbles in the water before sinking to the bottom of the tub to begin washing her hair and getting cleaned up. Once washed up and dried off, she grabbed her leather breeches and dark blue cotton blouse and laced up her boots. No need to armor up and scare the pillagers and such, the less attention the better for her. She left her hair to fall down her back naturally and made sure to hide at least on dagger on her person before leaving the room.

She walked through the throne room and could hear the soft whispers from the nobility that were littering the room, waiting for a chance to snag Emery. They all were curious if the rumors were true that this simple woman was the legend of the great hero. She had to scoff and shake her head. People really did forget that she was about as normal as any of them. She wasn't a god or anything close, she bled just the same as them. Eyes searching for the door she wanted she finally found it as a raven tilted its head to the side perched in the window viewing out to the garden. She smirked a little and walked over to the bird once in the garden.

"Have something for me lovely?" She asked the bird softly as it cawed and cooed to her. On it's leg was strapped a small roll of paper with a familiar seal on it. She would have to read it later as she heard the laughter of a young boy. He looked like a younger version of Alistar with a few hints of his mother as he played with an older mabari. Isalora bit her lip as she thought of the reprimand she would surely get from Morrigan for bringing Barkspawn with her. "So this is where you wandered off too hmm?" She called out to the mabari, who simply sprawled onto its back tongue lolling out of his mouth content.

"Sorry ma'am, I didn't realize he was yours." Keiran apologized to her sheepishly. 'Oh, if the courts in Ferelden ever saw you, there would be no doubt on who your father was.' She thought to herself.

"You're alright Keiran, Barkspawn does as he pleases more so now in his old age. You can even ask your mother on the shenanigans he liked to pull with her." She winked with a smile as Morrigan began to walk towards them, worry clear in her eyes that quickly changed to disgruntled as they spotted the graying mabari.

"Mother? She doesn't like dogs though, she says they remind her of too many worrisome things." The boy said before glancing over to Morrigan as she stopped next to them.

"Yes, quite they do. I did not expect you to be looking around already. Tis a surprise you are even here." She said crossing her arms.

"Oh come on Morrigan you know I had to meet the young lad. After all he is my godson." Isa smiled, placing a hand on the boys shoulder who glanced up with wide eyes.

"You're the Hero of Ferelden, Auntie Isalora. Was it scary facing down the archdemon?" Keiran gushed with wonder and excitement.

"Very-" Isalora began before Morrigan cut in.

"That's enough Keiran, go play with...the old dog for now. I have much to discuss with Isalora." Morrigan said gently as she looked at the human eyes of the mabari who yipped in agreement to keeping the young boy busy.

"You've raised a good lad, Morrigan. He's definitely changed you, it's a good change." She added quickly at the slight bristle of the witch.

"I have tried, I always try to do what is best by him. I worry sometimes though if it is enough. I can not imagine a world without him now." Morrigan said softly shaking her head with a soft smile.

"It sounds to me you're doing just fine Morrigan. I shouldn't be surprised you're here during this mess. From what I hear you've been playing in the courts. That however did surprise me to hear." She said laughing softly as she laid a hand on the witch's shoulder feeling her tense at first before relaxing.

"T'was the safest place for us at the time. It seems part of you rubbed off, I couldn't stand by at the thought of the whole world ending now could I?" She huffed.

"Ah, well seems like we're both here for the same reason then huh?" Isa laughed as she watched Keiran play with her mabari who lazily jogged after the boy before taking off at full sprint in a race. "That crazy mabari is going to break a hip at his age." She shook her head.

"I was surprised to see the old mutt here. I thought he was living a luxurious life in the palace."

"During the winters he does, though Alistair says he about drives him crazy with his whining. We rotate who has him depending on who is doing what. Well and depending on what Barkspawn wants. You know he has a mind of his own and prefers to be at the brunt of the battle still." Isa shook her head a soft smile.

"A type of custody on who has the dog?" Morrigan chuckled.

"Yeah, well I couldn't keep him to myself not with how Alistair bonded with him too," Isalora laughed, "He looks so much like him, it's a good thing he hasn't been around Ferelden. Alistair will want to come and see him soon. Does Keiran know?" She asked softly as she felt her friend stiffen.

"He knows his father is a great man and has many duties that he must attend to. As for the oaf meeting him well I can't keep him away from his son I suppose."

"He's beautiful and a good lad, Morrigan, motherhood suits you wonderfully. As much as I wish we were back at the old camp sitting by the fire to talk longer, I have a few things I need to see to. We'll talk again soon." She smiled brightly at her friend and squeezed her shoulder before turning to walk away before she felt clammy fingers grab her wrist.

"Isalora...I, I'm glad you are here." Morrigan said lightly with barely a whisper of a smile. Isalora nodded smiling before walking away. She pulled the letter out of her pocket and broke the wax seal and began to read the letter.

_My favorite Warden,_

_Greetings from Antiva._


	5. Chapter 5

_My favorite Warden,_

_Greetings from Antiva. I am sure you are understandably mad at me for leaving without much of a goodbye. Though if I might say, that night was the most wonderful goodbye I could have received. I have taken over the Crows finally after all the wars inside between the masters. So do let the Inquisition know that they have an extra ally in the shadows. Ah mi bella, it warms and saddens my heart knowing you are with your lion. I shall miss the fun, yes? However as the saying goes, a lioness is only bound by her rightful king. I sent along the Antivan oil you loved so much when we had played. I hope it's helpful in the times to come and I look forward to hearing all the details. You can at least give me the wonderful details as severance pay, yes? _

_Por siempre tuya mi bella amante,_

_-Z_

Isa laughed as she read his letter and blushed all the same. The stupid Antivan thought she didn't know he was getting ready to leave? She had to laugh at that. She could remember that night, the cozy room they bought for the night, the petals and candles and, creators, the sex they had. They were at each other as if the other was expecting to be gone from the world the next day. Which ironically Zev had basically achieved that. She could remember the times he was sweet and gentle and the times he went at an unforgiving pace. When she had left the room alone the next morning with only an hours worth of sleep to pay the keeper, she had gotten a knowing look and a slight remark of, 'You're lucky the both of you are so damned pretty for elves or else I would have had to gone up and kick you out myselfs with all the complaints from the other patrons.' She had blushed from the tips of her ears down to her very toes. Just as she did now, as the small vial of golden oil fell into her hands. Isa couldn't help the smile that tugged on the corner of her mouth. Despite what most of her companions had thought of the assassin, he was very thoughtful and a good man. Had she not met Cullen before him, perhaps he would have been the one to have kept her heart. She shook her head with a light blush at his sign off, 'Forever yours my beautiful mistress', before burning the letter. _I'll need to let Leliana know about Zev, if she doesn't already know that is. I'm sure the two are already in cahoots from the sound of his letter._ She grumbled to herself before leaning back against the wall of the battlement, as she sat on the stone edge, and enjoying the sun soaking into her skin.

Isa played with the vial of oil in her hands as she tried to reign her thoughts in. As things were, she wouldn't be using the oil for a very long time. She leaned her head back against the stone pillar and bit her lip at the thought of having the chance using it with him. Rough hands smoothing the oil over her body and heat made her tighten her thighs just at the thought. She was so engrossed to her thoughts that she didn't hear the footsteps coming towards her.

"A birdie tells me you got a letter from our favorite assassin." Leliana's voice carried to her ears, she felt herself jerk at the surprise sound of her voice and almost dropped the vial, before quickly pocketing it for safekeeping later. She caught the raised eyebrow and the knowing look Leliana gave her and blushed lightly.

"More like a crow." Isa huffed swinging her legs over the ledge to dangle and lean forward. "I'm sure he sent his well wishes and love to you as well." She smirked as she swung her legs and tilted her head.

"Mmm that he did and of course with a gift of the cutest shoes. For a man of death he sure knows how to take care of his women." She laughed and shook her head. Zevran had the biggest heart of any man she had known, and once considered family he'd move the heavens for them. Business? It was like speaking to death himself.

"You know he went out of his way and bought this absolutely ridiculous necklace and hat that Wynne had eye-ed but once received 'Oh I mustn't it's too much for a lady of my age,' fishing for compliments. I still swear she wanted him in her bed as much as I did!" Isa giggled.

"'Oh Zevran! You make me feel like a teenager again! You did great but let me teach you this,'" Leliana mocked out her impression of Wynne and Isa fell off the ledge of the battlements crying from the laughter. Her impression was spot on. Isa tried to stand up straight before catching Leliana's eye and fell into hysterics all over again.

"Oh how I have missed you, sister." She chuckled, wiping the tears of joy from her eyes. "So what brings you to come hunting me down?" Isa asked as Leliana waved her to follow.

"Sky Hold is absolutely just a buzz with the arrival of the possible Hero of Ferelden. They are also still chattering about how this elf woman who took down our great Inquisitor, how dare she, was one of the remarks from quite the devoted soldier. I also hear you've already fallen back into the Commander's bed…" She trailed a raised eyebrow raised pointedly at her.

"I-I...well...I mean that is all true. However, not quite what you think. I got drunk and he was kind enough to let me take his bed. The silly man slept at his desk." Isalora sighed, shaking her head before looking up at the crystal blue and scarred sky. The edges of the scar wisped away with sluggish strikes as it pulsed varingly with soft lights. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that." She hummed softly, rubbing her arms.

"It's a better sight than when everything went crashing down around us." Leliana whispered before giving her a bright smile. "I'm grateful that you came here,Isalora, I really am. Knowing you're here safe puts me at ease even though I know you can handle yourself."

"It's good to be with family, Leli. How could I turn it down when you gave me the best opportunity? Though, we both know I would have been eventually plowing my way through this way as soon as I caught wind of everything going on with the other greys. I need to sit down with Stroud soon and get all the recent reports he has on what's going on with Clarel." As Isa took in their surroundings she realized they were getting closer to the stable and a smirk played on her lips. "Oh you sneaky thing you, bringing me to one of my other check ins."

"I figured I'd save you from the cloak and dagger movements." Leliana laughed before nodding her head towards a man with a black beard and stocky build. "That's Blackwell, the grey warden, who I'm sure has your interest as much as Stroud does." Isa ran a hand through her hair and shook her head before walking over to the stables first to check on her horses condition after the long travel. She chanced a look to the side and watched the burly man work on toy carving. She couldn't feel the taint running his veins at all. Her eyes narrowed for a second before patting her horse goodbye. She moved to the back wall and leaned against the back wall of the barn.

"Warden-Constable Blackwell, I am surprised this has brought you here." Isa spoke lightly face neutral while taking the tense body posture of the man.

"Ah it's just Blackwell here, and it's brought many of a kind here from everything that has happened. I felt called to this place." He replied, taking her in warily before returning to the carve.

"Called huh? Funny that. I hear you don't hear the calling at all, unlike your comrades of the order. Why do you think that is?" She asked, tilting her head arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry you are? I can't discuss things about Grey Wardens to just anyone." He answered with narrowed eyes. Isa would give him credit to at least knowing some protocol, though how much of it was just him deflecting she wasn't sure.

"Oh I'm Isa, I serve under Stroud." She smiled brightly, "Again though I don't understand why you don't hear the call too."

"Well it could be like the Commander in Ferelden thinks, they say Surana believes it to be a fake calling." He said before going back to his wood work. "It's nice to see another sister from the order."

"You want to know what I think?" She asked with a sickly sweet smile, eyes turning to molten steel with her fury. The impostering man stopped and watched her warily. "I think it's because you don't have the taint in your blood." Isalora's lips pulled into a sinister smirk before she disappeared from her spot and was behind the man, pinning him between her body and the table. She had a hold of his head and slammed him down to the table with her strength and felt the man fight against her hold. It was of no use, her strength was well above any normal man now, Alistar she might have had trouble with but this man was like holding a child down. Her dagger bit into his throat as it nicked the skin and a trail of blood trickled down slowly.

"I don't know what you mean? I am Blackwell!" He cried out still fighting against her before she dug the dagger in a little deeper.

"I suggest you stop unless you want to gather a crowd and out yourself now or be killed without the chance of explaining yourself." She hissed into the man's ear. "I've met Blackwell actually. Lovely man to boot. He also was in support of wanting to come to Ferelden during the Blight. So Mr. Imposter, tell me what happened to my true Brother of the Order and who you really are and maybe just maybe, I'll allow you to live. You don't deserve the honor of carrying that name as your own." She growled, she could begin to taste the electricity in the air, she was losing her emotions quickly. She began to take deep breaths as the imposter still as if in realisation of who he was dealing with.

"You're Commander Surana." He stilled as if all the breath had been kicked out from his lung.

"Ah so you're smart too, not just a filthy liar." She chuckled darkly.

"I'll tell you everything, please just let me sit up." He begged before, Isa glowered at the man before shoving him to kneel on the ground and waited as he began to tell him her story.

* * *

Cullen rubbed at his face for the hundredth time that day as he looked at his notes of the meeting so far. The advisors were in a grid-lock at the decision of where to and what was next on their path forward with the mess they were given on a platter. Josephine was explaining why they should wait before going to the Western Approach before they could hear a loud commotion and the door being blasted in. Cassandra was pulling her sword immediately while Leliana hid a smirk behind a cough as Jospehine all but screamed about the cost of replacing the door. As smoke cleared there in all her fury stood Isa, silver hair whipping around her body as she threw Blackwell against the table with a snarl on her plump lips. Cullen raised an eyebrow at the demon-like woman before he saw Emery and all his companions came running.

"What in the world has happened?" Emery shouted looking between the chaos.

"You should really look more closely at your _company_ Inquisitor." Isa snarled out. "He's lucky this is all he's receiving from me. I do believe you and this 'Thom Rainier' need to have a lovely conversation. If this was back at the keep I would have him already strung and displayed to warn others against acting as a warden and think they can spread our secrets like their own." She bit before kicking the man in the stomach before marching away like she had just avenged every wrong done.

"Did you have an inkling of what was going on?" Cullen asked softly glancing over to the redheaded woman, who glanced at him slyly before winking.

"Grey warden business is best suited for grey warden's Commander. I had my suspicions, Isalora just confirmed it, is all." She waved off like it was the most simplest thing ever. Cullen sighed softly before turning to look at the distraught face of Emery.

"Inquisitor?" He called to the man, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Ah, right, take him to a holding cell. I need to speak to Isalora and understand everything that is going on. I'll be in touch with you too, Leliana about what you know of this Thom Rainier." He grumbled before storming after the elf that had disappeared not five minutes ago.

"Well, and here I thought I brought enough drama for the whole place." Dorian scoffed with a smirk before following his lover with a chuckle. All Cullen could do was shake his head. He understood to never be on the end of Isalora's wrath. She was severely loyal and passionate. Dangerous but good traits to have together. Cullen sighed before taking in Black-no Thom Rainier in and noticed he looked like he had been pummelled by a dozen men.

"Alright Thom let's get you down to the cells before she decides to come back for seconds." He chuckled at the scared look at the man.

"...Archdemon…" Was all Cullen understood from the garbled words that spilled out of the man's mouth as he tried to describe the petite elf. Cullen bit his lip to avoid the laugh that wanted to spill out and was sure the man could feel his chest rumble but couldn't find it in him to care. He had been face to face with that same wrath before. Luckily for him Alistar and Leliana had held her back, though he was sure Morrigan had wanted her to be free to get a few good licks in before taking off.

Once he had dropped the bruised man off and locked up he took off to see if he'd be able to find the elf of the hour. He wandered around the hold for a while aimlessly before entering the library and finding her curled in a window, a soft smile pulled at the corners of his lips.

"You know, I had a strange feeling I would find you in the library of all places." He chuckled before leaning against the wall and looking away as her soft grey eyes flashed at him before looking back out at the mountains.

"Thought I might take off to the forest instead?" She quipped before a sad smile came to her lips. "Normally, you'd be right if you thought I would. However, call me nostalgic but it reminds me of the good times in the tower, though I do like this view a little better." She chuckled softly before closing her eyes. He chanced to watch her, her dark blue vallaslin highlighting her cheeks and sharp and yet soft lines, her silvery hair rolled in soft waves around her face, her lips a soft tan-ish pink that turned up shyly. He felt heat pool in his cheeks as he caught grey eyes dancing at him. He coughed into his hand and rubbed the back of his neck before glancing away.

"This does feel familiar to the...uhm...old days. Though I do have to agree, I do prefer this view better." Cullen whispered softly as his blush curled to his ears and down his neck as he glanced away from her penetrating gaze. "So...I'm pretty sure Thom is going to have nightmares about you for a good while now." He chuckled lightly while shifting his weight and watching some of the soldiers and scholars walk by glancing at them curiously.

"Oh darn and here I was hoping they'd be the most passionate, pleasure filled, best ever dreams a man could ever have of the great heroine god-like elf!" She exclaimed as if she was offended. Cullen choked on his own air before wide eyes landed on her shaking in mirth before she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I-" He began before another presence stepped up to them.

"Commander Surana...I believe you wished to talk to me?" Stroud said, keeping his tense posture as he took Cullen and her in. Cullen sighed softly looking between the two and nodded.

"It was a pleasure getting to talk to you, Commander." Cullen stood up straight before nodding to her, noticing her wince at his use of her title.

"You too, Commander," She replied cheekily before moving to stand up, and he took that as his cue to begin descending down the stairs.

"I still look forward to that game of chess!" Cullen called to her before taking the first step down and catching the light dusting of pink on her cheeks. He turned his head away and smiled to himself before he rounded the corner and saw Dorian flash a wink at him. The Commander flushed brightly and sputtered about reports and ran down the rest of the stairs.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I am so so so so so so so so so sorry for such the long wait for this chapter and that it still doesn't feel long enough to make up for the wait! With the covid outbreak and well life (I doubt ya'll really want to hear about this and that) I have been super busy and trying to spend as much time as I can with a few loved ones I worry about! But I now have a desktop instead of my laptop so hopefully I can get more pushed out for you all! I do way better on desktop than laptop lol. Anywhooo please favorite, follow, and review! I want to know what your thoughts are and how your liking it or even if your not! **_

_**Bunches of Love!**_

_**KiraShadows**_


End file.
